For Your Future
by Starr Stealer
Summary: A child was left in the hands of a dying race called the Reins. It is up to Harry and his friends to find her in order to find a way to finish off the Dark Lord. HPOC RWHG
1. Prologue

Prologue: For Your Future

A hooded, black-cloaked figure made its way into the forest. It looked back as if searching for a pursuer. The figure clutched a small, wiggling bundle close to their breast. As soon as the figure walked into the forest they drew their hood away from their face to reveal a pale woman who had features of the face that were so fine that they looked to be elfish. Her long silver blond hair glimmered in the light of the full moon as she laid her bundle on the ground to draw her hair back into a braid.

When the bundle gave off a whimpering noise she turned to it and lifted it up into her arms. She pulled back the cloth covering the face of her daughter, and shushed her. The woman kissed her daughter's forehead before covering up her face again. She started off through the trees to where she knew that her fellow friends and creatures were. She glanced behind her again. She started to go off more quickly as she sensed that something truly was following her. She pursed her lips in worry and prayed that she would be able to reach the barriers before her pursuer caught up with her. The woman heard the leaves rustle the leaves in a soft, taunting playing.

"Oh lord, please let me get her to a safe haven. I beg you to allow me this small mercy to get my child away from her father." The woman heard the hum of a barrier made by her kind. She rushed forward clutching her daughter to her as she ran through the barrier to the other side and gave a sigh of relief when she saw a small escort their to lead her to the rocky cliffs of the court.

She quickly made her may up the face of the cliff that first opposed them, her child not hindering her progress. As they reached the next rocky crevice of where they were to go she pause to close her eyes and proceeded on ward as she heard the shout of a crazed man behind the barrier of her people. She allowed a tear to slip down her cheek before entering into a cave that presented itself to her. She wiped her face before lifting her chin and bravely entering the cave to beg her Queen and sister to watch her child. She heard the murmurs running along the cave walls as she proudly looked forward and moved onwards towards the dais upon which sat a marvelous throne of gold and silver, and another woman who looked almost exactly like herself and was also a woman of unquestionable beauty. She kneeled in front of her sister and the hall went silent.

"Traitor," spoke the queen who rose from her throne. "Why is it that you return; sullied, dirty, and a whore of a sorcerer?"

"I come," she spoke her voice clear and yet shaking in fear, "not for me, but for my daughter who has never seen evil who is but an infant in all eyes. Her father is nothing more than a madman now and soon I must return to him before he brings destruction upon the whole of the world. She must be kept safe. She is one of the ancient ones who were spoken of. Please as my sister, as her aunt please I beg you, take her in and show her our ways. Shield her from the outsiders until her mate comes. I won't live long enough to help her, show her who she is-." The woman turned her head from the ground in front of her to her sister's face standing and staring straight into her eyes. "Tonight a stop for several years in His madness will come in the form of a small raven haired boy. He will be giving the mark of the Curse of the Dead. He won't know love 'till he goes to school to learn his parents' craft. I beg you to take care of this child of this whore, and raise her so she can put a stop to his madness, along with her mate."

The woman fell to her knees and stared at the ground tears pouring down her face and landing at the ground. She clutched the small form of her daughter to her as her body shook from the grief of her future. Her sister, the queen, looked down at the form of her sister before falling to her knees in front of her. She reached out her gloved hand, then withdrew it back into herself to take the glove off and threw it to the ground before reaching again and tilting the weeping figure's face up to look her into the eyes.

"You sacrifice yourself so that this will come to pass. You could live here in ridicule and watch your daughter, my niece, grow into an outstanding figure but you chose to go back and save us and in turn save the world. He will kill you and yet you go back to Him. The Dark Lord will show the boy death and he will undoubtedly refuse it. Sister, I have long since forgiven you and will do as you ask; if not for you, then for this bundle in your arms. She will know the love of a family and friends. She will be who she is destined to be. She doesn't have the Gift of Sight, so this will come to pass. She will be trained. But sister what you so is still treason, to go back that is. You could still have a less painful fate if you stay here."

"Sister, I must go back for he will still find a way to kill me. Please just take her so I may leave her in peace, knowing that she is in good hands." The queen nodded and held out her arms to receive the child.

"What is her name sister?" The queen asked as she pulled back the cloth that covered the girls face, gasping at the already imminent beauty.

"Lareina, my sister, my daughter's name is Laramie."

"Sonya, my sister, what possessed you to give her a forbidden name?"

"Because, at her birth, her father cried for her, in love and I know it seems impossible for him, but it is true, it happened. Now I must go to him, even though I know my fate. I must go now. Goodbye my dearest sister, goodbye."

"I love you Sonya, I always will. I will let your daughter know of your love, I promise."

"I love you as well, Lareina. Thank you for everything, protect her." She turned and fled out of the halls of the Reins and down the mountain's side. She paused at the base of the mountain and wiped her tears before moving onward, steeling her face and never looking back.

Lareina sat on her throne cradling her tiny niece in her arms, trembling as she felt the waves of her sister's magic flow over the land, setting a chain of events in motion that would change everything that was to be.

to be continued

Well I hope that this is as good as I hope it is. Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing. Thanks for reading!

Starr Stealer


	2. Chapter 1

I am writing this story for a bit of nonprofit fun. I, in no way shape or form own the Harry Potter series and all of the characters within the stories. However the Reins and the characters that I have created for this fan fiction are entirely my own, anyone seeking to plagiarize will be found out.

Spoiler warning for all of the books!

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up to a rapping on his bedroom door at Privet Drive. He moaned and turned over to look at the clock. It was almost 9 am. Harry glanced at the calendar that was hanging on the wall opposite his bed and realized that this was the day that his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, were coming to pick him up and take him to the burrow for the rest of the summer. He had already been to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding but had come back to the Dursley's upon the fact that he had made a promise to Dumbledore that he intended to keep. To say that he was ecstatic was an understatement and a very blatant lie. He was about to undergo a serious journey along with his friends, to find the horcruxes and/or find a way to defeat one evil and sinister while also insane mass murderer.

Yes Harry was glad that he was going to see his friends again and he was also happy to see Ginny as well. He sighed and rolled out of bed and into the floor. He stood up and yanked his clothes on, not noticing that they were too small for him. Harry walked to the bathroom to have his shower and to use the restroom. He looked into the mirror and saw himself. He did a double take when he realized that his shirt was almost to his navel and was a little tight. He looked down at his feet and noticed that the hems of his hand-me-down pajama pants were several inches off the floor.

'That is very strange these fit me last night alright,' Harry thought. Turned on the water in the shower and waited until the water was very hot before stripping himself of his clothes and stepping into the nearly scalding water. He recalled that night's dream and shivered as he remember the sadness and grief that had consumed the woman who was the Queen of some ancient race's face as the rolls of immense magic and power rolled over the lands of the earth. They had spoken of a dark lord and Harry vaguely wondered if they were speaking of Voldemort. He didn't ponder upon it long since he needed to get dressed for the day and to find some clothes that fit him. As he got dried off, he noticed that his body was different as well. It was very muscular and was well defined. He also noticed that he had a marking, a very strange marking on his lower abdomen right inside of the pelvic bone that was slightly poking out of his narrow hips. It was a strange letter that had a silver snake and a black half breed of a dog and a cat called a Sere that were twined around it. He studied it closely before slipping his clothes back on with a bit of difficulty and quickly slipped back into his room.

When he got into his room Harry used a bit of wandless magic that he had learned at the beginning of the summer to lengthen a pair of jeans and a button-down short sleeved shirt as well as a tank top that he wore under the other. He was grateful for his education with wandless magic. Harry went over to his trunk and opened it up to find his bag of wizarding money that he had, had withdrawn the last time that he visited Gringotts. He knew that he would have to go out and buy new clothes for himself now that he had mysteriously grown several inches overnight. He figured that now he was taller than his uncle and even some of his other taller friends. Of course, Harry knew that he could never compete with Ron's never ending growth.

Harry slowly dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed and slowly counted out 10 galleons, 16 sickles, and 23 knuts. He glared at all of the knuts that he had but figured that it was better than having no money at all. At the sound of the floorboards creaking, the money was quickly scooped back into the bag and stuffed in his trunk. He had just latched his trunk closed when the door opened to reveal Uncle Vernon. He glared at the boy he had the 'misfortune' of calling nephew. Vernon Dursley continued to glare at his nephew as Harry uncurled himself from the crouch that he was in. It gave Uncle Vernon a bit of a surprise to see his nephew taller than he had been the previous night. He, being the spiteful muggle that he is, accusingly thought that he nephew had used magic to make himself grow more.

"Boy! I thought you weren't allowed to use magic outside of that school of yours! And here you are using it to make yourself become even more of a freak! You also had the nerve to make those clothes fit you by using magic! It is a good thing that we are getting rid of you today. Now get downstairs and finish our breakfast, maggot." The man sneered at the teenager with ill-disguised contempt. The rather cumbersome man trudged back out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom. Harry waited until the sound of the door closing sounded before moving out of the room and closing the door behind him. Harry waved his hand over the door and cast a locking and reinforcing charms by means of wandless magic again. He had to do this a lot this summer for Dudley and his group of thugs liked to break into his room and try to steal things of his that could cause them much harm and the need for their memories obliviated of the incident. Nor was this an isolated incident.

Harry trudged down the stairs carefully avoiding things that were set there specifically to trip him. He stepped on the bottom step and heard the creak of the board as he stepped off. Harry knew that as soon as he had stepped off that his cousin would either come around the corner to hit him in some way or to just run into him for the fun of it. Today Dudley wasn't there trying to hit him or run into him. Harry figured that since it was the last day that he was spending there that Dudley would be tormenting him at every moment. In fact, he had been thinking that the whole summer all three of them would be tormenting him after the incident with Dumbledore the previous year when he came to pick Harry up to take him to the Weasley's where he would be safe for some time. He just supposed that perhaps they were a bit afraid of him and just stuck to ordering him around, giving him extensive and laborious chores. One day he would be weeding the roses, the next painting the bench or mailbox. Heck one day he had to even try and fix up one of the TVs that was a neighbor's! When Harry reached the kitchen his Aunt Petunia set him straight to making the scrambled eggs and bacon.

He was scrambling about trying to make several dishes when Dudley and a friend decided to make an entrance into the kitchen. Now Harry couldn't remember the name of this person for the life of him; it had to be something like Priestly, Prior, or something that begins with a P. Dudley and his friend made themselves comfortable at the table as Harry wiped his brow before getting the toast that had just popped out of the toaster. The two had their heads bent together obviously planning something to do to torture him. Harry used a small sticking charm on their chairs as he passed them to the glass cabinet to grab the glasses necessary for breakfast. He saw Dudley's hand come out behind him to try and trip him so he skirted off to the side a bit and avoided him easily. Harry heard Dudley swear as he missed him. When Harry came back to the table he set the plates down that were covered in food for the Dursley's and their guest, Harry would get any leftover scraps. It really was a miracle that he hadn't starved to death over this summer. When Dudley turned to Harry and spoke to him, he knew that it wouldn't be anything good.

"So cousin," he said, "I hear that you are going off to your freaky friends today and aren't ever coming back here. Is that true?" Harry looked over at Dudley as he spoke and watched as the smug look on his cousin's fat face quickly slid off and his face turn green.

"Well I must say that you have heard correctly Dudders," Harry said using Dudley's hated nickname. "But since I am turning seventeen tomorrow, I can use all that I learned without getting into any trouble at all." That was when Dudley's face started turning green. Harry turned away from the two to hide his smile as he washed the cooking dishes and waited for his aunt and uncle to come back so he could finish backing his things. The Weasley's could be coming at any moment now since it was almost nine and they said that they would come sometime after then. He finished all the dished by the time his aunt and uncle decided to show up. As soon as they had he walked past them and dashed up the stairs to his room to finish his packing. When he touched the door the spells automatically came off and the door opened. The room of course was the same as it had been when he went downstairs. Harry flicked his wrist and watched as all of the rest of his belongings packed themselves neatly into his trunk. He smiled as he looked at the lightning bolt latch that Remus had given him sometime ago but he hadn't ever bothered to put onto the trunk until this summer with him being so bored the entire time. All he had left to do now was to sleep as he waited for the Weasleys to show up. Harry let himself fall onto the uncomfortable bed as sleep overtook him once again.

* * *

Author's note:

I want to thank the people that reviewed my last chapter/prologue, so thanks very much. I want opinions on this because I certainly hope that it is in the least bit interesting, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

Starr Stealer


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter is not mine, but I can control what he does in this fanfiction. I will warn you that this is set after the sixth book (_Half Blood Prince, _for those who didn't know) so there will be some spoilers in this story. The few things that I do own in this fic is the Reins (pronounced Ray-ins) so if I find that they have been stolen then I will not like it. I want to also encourage you to write reviews, not because it is necessary but because I like hearing your opinions and words of advice. So please, don't be a stranger!

Chapter 2 

Harry woke to a distinct rumbling of an engine that just didn't belong in the prim neighborhood that the Dursley's resided in. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2 in the afternoon. He scrambled up and looked for his glasses. When he found them he remembered that he had gone all day without them so far. He decided to take a chance and put them on. It was too blurry to see! Harry figured that it was just a part of what had happened over night. He glanced out the window to see a very old and rickety car come up the street to the Dursley's that was occupied by several familiar red heads.

Harry gave a small whoop of joy and, scrambling, looked around to see if he had missed anything. He hadn't so he waited until he heard the front door chime in it's customary way before running down the steps to open the door. As soon as he opened the door a girl was in his arms that had grown a little since he had last seen her.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said into her hair. He set her feet onto the floor and stepped back to allow the Weasley's into the house. Harry heard the heavy tread of his uncle and groaned softly, hoping that he wouldn't have any reason to argue with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley however gave a small and quiet greeting, somewhat surprising Harry. He even introduced Ron and Ginny politely. Uncle Vernon also was polite and seemed to be a bit nervous of Ron who was looking if even more possible like the twins in the gangly quality of his limbs and many freckles. He had even grown more over the summer. Harry beckoned Ron and Ginny up to his room to help with his belongings; many would just stay with the Weasley's during his 'small' adventure. They quickly gathered his things and heavily walked down the steps and out the door that was being held by Harry's uncle. The trio took the luggage to the car and put it into the trunk.

Harry, suddenly remembering something that he needed that was still in his room told the Weasley's to wait a moment for him to get the item. He went by his uncle again and walked up the steps and into his room. He got down on the floor and groped at the floor until he found the loose floorboard and opened it and gathered the invisibility cloak, The Marauder's Map, as well as a photo album containing pictures of his parents and Sirius. He walked back down the stairs and saw the Dursley's all looking at him in some state of nervousness or anxiety or happiness that he would finally be out of their hair once and for all.

"Goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley," he said as politely as he could before he left the house without a final glance back at what had been his life for so long. He didn't even look at it as they all drove off. He knew that it would be a long ride considering all the glances that he was getting from Ginny and Ron so he just slouched in his seat and drifted off to sleep again. Harry was dreaming of a very beautiful place that seemed much like a lagoon, except in a forest filled with ivy vines and deciduous trees. He heard a soft voice calling out to him, calling his name. Just as he was turning towards the voice he was shaken awake by an enthusiastic Ron who was yelling at him to wake up. Harry looked up and blinked wearily at his friend.

"Ok Ron, I am awake. Now what has you in such a commotion? Are we there already?" Harry asked. He blinked as Ron stared at him strangely.

"No we aren't there yet. You were moaning and it sounded like you were in pain there Harry. Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, and I didn't have a nightmare. In fact I had a very pleasant dream that I have been having for a while and I quite like it. In fact I would give up many things to hear that voice in real life."

"Ok Harry, what voice?"

"The voice, Ron, is of this woman in my dreams, in a place that is like a paradise with lush vegetation and a lot of water. Every time I dream of this woman I wake up just as I am turning to her to look at her. I swear that her voice is so smooth and beautiful Ron! It is strange but is also very familiar and soothing!"

"Yes, sure Harry. Now you are freaking me out and I think that what you are hearing is something irrelevant and is not something you need to dwell on at this point."

"Ron, in the six years of knowing you, I have never heard such intelligent babble from you. I am guessing that Hermione is rubbing off on you finally. Now where are we going exactly?"

"The safe house Harry! It is where all of the Order and their families are living! Honestly Harry, have you never heard of the Rexford Housing Institution for the Mentally Unstable Witch or Wizard?" At Harry's negative response Ron sighed. "It is a safe house that was set up during the last war by Dumbledore and many witches and wizards were put in there and they pretended to be downright lunatics that not even the caretakers at St. Mungo's could cure them so they were just left here for the purpose of creating this house. That building is where we are staying for the duration of the summer 'till it is time for us to leave to search for the horcruxes. There is also a large library there so that we can also study and learn some more about where we think that we should look and what we should do."

"Alright now that I know where we are going care to tell me where we are Ron?"

"Some sort of muggle gas station three hours from Surrey that we had to stop off at since Ginny needed to use the restroom and because the car needed some more gas. We still have a bit to go before night fall but it should all be alright."

Ron and Harry had run into the gas station and used the restroom as well since there would be no stopping until the car needed gas again. After the boys returned and had gotten into the car they set off again and they watched as the scenery rolled by and the sun started to dip into the horizon. Soon even the sun was gone and they kept driving, stopping for the occasional fill up and of course grabbing a bite to eat at dinner time. Harry had dozed on and off again during the drive, his dreams continually plagued by the voice of a woman that for some strange reason sounded so familiar.

_Soon my love, you will find out soon._

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you very much for reading and I encourage you to criticize this story to shreds! I want to hear your opinions and maybe suggestions as to certain things in the story. I apologize for the fact that this chapter is so much shorter than the last one but hey things happen and I really just wanted to get this chapter posted so I also apologize for the quality of the chapter. Happy readings!

Starr Stealer


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters whom are recognizable: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Voldemort, etc. I do, however, own the Reins(Ray-ins) and those characters. Plagiarism is horrible, so please don't attempt it! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry was shocked to see the building that they were going to be staying in for the next couple of weeks. In fact saying that he was shocked was an understatement to what Ron told him to do so that they, they being the people in charge of the insane, knew that he was who he said he was. He was to act as if he himself were insane. How he was to do this he had no idea. He figured that he would just follow the Weasley's lead in this matter.

They reached the front door of the building and they stopped just as they got there. Harry was about to knock when the door just suddenly opened up to admit them to the front hallway. Harry just schooled his features so that he looked like he wasn't surprised at the sudden opening of the door. In fact he thought that he might as well just not act as if he was even conscious even though he was. He had no idea where these thoughts came to him and when he felt Ron's elbow dig sharply into his ribs he came to and screamed like he was mad. On the inside he was flushing like mad. That was totally embarrassing, especially because it was all high pitched just like a girl's.

He heard people laughing and his body chose to react again. He screamed and ran to a corner where he balled himself up and started crying saying stop laughing clowns and that they shouldn't hurt him. He heard even more laughing and when a hand came down upon his shoulder he screamed like a girl again, much to his mortification. He just kept on screaming and crying until suddenly the spell that seemed to have control over his body left him and he fixed his features into indifference and left the tears trailing on his face. When someone brushed them away gently he flinched. Harry heard a gentle voice speaking to him as if he were a young child, crooning to him that everything was just fine and to not pay attention to those mean and nasty boys that were in the room. Harry felt strangely comforted by this gentle voice by was left unsettled when the voice changed into the masculine timbers of his best friend's voice.

"Harry? Harry! Come on and snap out of it mate!"

Harry blinked and everything came into focus. He saw that he wasn't in the front hallway or even on the same level of the house that they had been on. In fact they were standing in front of an old oak door that looked as if it were very heavy.

"Sorry Ron, what did you say?" Harry asked.

"Just trying to get your attention mate and just to let you know that it is time for dinner now Harry."

"Oh, thanks Ron." Ron shrugged and opened the door that opened up to a room that looked a lot like the Great Hall of Hogwarts with the exception of the fact that there were dozens and dozens of tables instead of five long tables. Harry immediately spotted all of the Weasley's and took off to their rather large table. Ron followed after Harry to the table and sat down next to his father and Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry," greeted Mrs. Weasley. "How was the trip? Arthur told me that you slept for almost the entire ride!"

"Well Mrs. Weasley I did sleep for most of the drive. I really haven't gotten a good night of sleep since the school year nor did I ever get a good meal. All this food in front of me simply looks like another piece of heaven." Everyone at the table looked at Harry, concerned for his health and wellbeing. Harry, seeing the looks that were being shot in his direction, spoke up again. "Oh come off it! I had more food this summer at the Dursley's than so many other years this year, I never have to go back, and it is survival training of sorts! I mean out there in the 'wild' I'll call it you need to ration food when any and all magic will alert others to your presence. Now tell me do you want any Dorky Elephants to find you because you had used up all of your food and you had to use magic to conjure up some? I know I wouldn't!" Harry bit into the slice of beef that had been put in front of him to prove a point. Ginny looked as if she had been thinking for a bit when she blurted out a question.

"Harry, what are Dorky Elephants exactly?"

"D.E., Death Eaters Ginny that is all." Everyone at the table, besides Harry shuddered at the thought of the Dark Lord's servants. Harry didn't though. He had had too many encounters with them to really be frightened by them. Harry just, for some reason, had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He frowned at this and was glad when the topic of the conversation moved away from that particular dark topic. Harry started eating what was on his plate mechanically and didn't even notice when it was time to leave and go to his and Ron's rooms until Ron had out his hand on Harry and scared his socks off.

Ron led Harry out of the eating hall and into a side 'cavern' that was at least 20 stories high filled with stairs that moved as escalators do. Harry took note of the way to the room; up 6 stories, onto the platform and into the hallway, turn left, six doors on the right. Ron spoke the password 'Chudley Cannons' and opened the doorway for Harry to go through first. Harry simply said that he was tired and went in.

Harry didn't even look around the new room that he and Ron were to stay in for the rest of the summer before he fell onto the bed and almost immediately went to sleep.

_Hello there dearest._

* * *

Author's note:

OMG! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't written in such a long time but I had a serious writers block and then when track season started I got _planter fassiatis_ (?). It has to do with the ligaments on the arch of your foot and on the Achilles tendon. Very painful to say the least! As always I expect honesty from my readers even if it is the plain awful truth and you just tell me how much my work sucks.

Starr Stealer


	5. Chapter 4

I no own Harry Potter. If I did then why would I feel the need to write this story?

_dream voice_… uh you'll see who it is later…

* * *

Chapter 4

_Hello there dearest. How are you this evening?_

'Uh… Fine thanks… You?'

_Oh, I am fine. The stars are burning and the one whom seeks you is drawing nearer to you so you may meet._

'Oh, yeah. Voldemort is looking for me. So he is drawing near to us here huh?'

_Not quite dearest. It will all be explained in time. Use the gut feeling in your heart and use the marking on your hip. They will guide you to us in time. Remember our names dearest, our race. Please…_

Harry jolted upwards and fell out of the bed. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in a strange place, well one that he hadn't been to yet. He had been in the room before collapsing onto the bed; he just hadn't looked at it. Harry rubbed the back of his head as he looked at how tiny the bed he had been sleeping in. 'How did I fit in, that is a mystery to me,' he thought. He just shrugged figuring that it had to do with magic as everything else seemed to.

Harry jerked his head over to where Ron lay as the redhead let out a roar of a snore. Harry saw stars from whipping his head over too fast. He grimaced and gently stood up to find the bathroom. He glanced over at the clock and groaned at the fact that it was merely 6 a.m. He sighed and went into the door that he figured was leading to the room he believed to be the one he searched for and found a closet instead. Harry shrugged and opened another door finding this one to be a small kitchen. He shook his head and opened the final door, besides the one that lead to the hallway, and found that he had at last reached his destination.

He quickly did his business and took off his shirt, shorts, and boxers to hop into the shower. As he started to climb in he caught glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost tripped the rest of the way into the small tub. He quickly gathered his senses and stepped back out to inspect the mark near his hipbone. It had grown more vivid with more color than it had been the last time that he had seen it. Harry looked up into his reflection and saw that his face had gone pale and that he was visibly shaking. He found himself puzzled by this a bit but he tore his gaze away from the mirror and finally stepped into the shower.

While he bathed himself he found that everything seemed to be more vividly sensual and he seemed to take pleasure in the simplest touch of the wash clothe or his hands through his hair. This was definitely something that had Harry's mind reeling. He found himself a bit disturbed by these revelations and quickly ended his shower and dried off. He pulled his boxers and a pair of blue jeans that were slightly faded on.

'When on Earth did I buy these?' He wondered to himself. He could never recall buying this particular pair. Harry simply shook his head and glanced at himself in the mirror again. 'Nothing new this time around; thank God!'

"Knock! Knock, Harry. What are you turning into a bloody girl on me?"

"No Ron. Door's open, by the way." The door swung open to reveal a sleepy red head, who quickly shook himself awake when he saw his friend.

"Harry, mate, are you feeling alright there? You aren't looking too great."

"I think that I will be fine Ron. I guess that it is the new environment that has me a little discombobulated. Nothing to worry about…" Harry had chosen that moment to put his hand right on the marking that adorned his hip. He gasped in pain and crumbled to the ground clutching his abdomen. A moment later Ron had gotten Harry up and into his bed with instructions to stay right there while he ran to get his mother or father. All Harry could manage was a grimace and a nod. He waited until Ron had left before curling up into the fetal position and promptly fainted.

The next thing that Harry knew was that he was being shaken gently as the Weasley matriarch asked him to wake up. He blearily opened his eyes and instantly closed them, letting out a hiss of pain as the light was too bright for his eyes. He faintly heard someone drawing the blinds closed. He attempted to open his eyes once more and this time found that he could without the intense pain that came with the light. Harry opened his mouth to speak but found that his throat was unbearably dry so he closed his moth and touched his throat. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley understood what he was trying to say and helped him sit up and try to get the water down his throat as painless as possible. Harry cleared out his throat the best that he could before trying to speak, but it was difficult as his throat was raw.

"What happened and how long was I out for?" Harry ground out.

"Almost a day Harry, dear you gave us a terrible fright. According to Ronald you had not been looking very well and then suddenly fell to the ground in pain. We can't find anything wrong with you physically, mentally, or otherwise. But here this is a sleeping potion that the mediwizard left for me to give you after you woke. He seems to think that your pain is around your still incoming inheritance so therefore it is best to be asleep for the pain. Now drink up after you eat Harry. I will see you when you next wake up." With that the matriarch left Harry to his lunch of green beans, potatoes, and a pasta of some sort. He quickly ate that and then the sleeping potion followed by a sip of pumpkin juice and he was off to sleep once again.

_Hello again dearest._

'Who are you and how is it that you know of me?'

_I am a member of the race of ancient beings called the Reins, like you. We are only members because we are half-bloods. Your mother, Lily Evans, wasn't truly human; she was a Rein by blood somehow. We believe that she was a member of a long line of squibs. Maybe it was possible that your Aunt was the oddball out and it was she who was the squib. I don't have that answer dearest, and your Aunt is too proud to admit anything of that nature._

'What exactly is a Rein?'

_We are an ancient race from which Merlin himself was from and we don't require a wand to perform acts of magic, just our spirits. However you are the exception and you know how to wield a wand but it is holding you back dearest. Personally I am an odd one as I am merely and purely an elemental. I do believe that you know what that is._

'Yes, but being an elemental means that you are powerful in your own right.'

_Yes, it does. Oh dear! I am so sorry but my mistress is calling for me. Remember what it is that we spoke of dearest!_

And then the presence in Harry's mind was gone and left him to sleep peacefully for some time.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey everyone! I am soooooooooooooo incredibly sorry for how long this took me. By the time I got around to start writing this track had let out my finals were coming up and then the day after we got out of school I broke my wrist close to the growth plate. Then I had summer school for driver's ed., shame on those who thought that I failed a class and had to take it again. I already have the next chapter partially written where Harry gets contacted again by the voice. If you have any questions for me then please email me or whatever and I also ask once again for you to be honest with me if you are confused or whatever. It won't be much of a story if I don't get responses from those who are reading this story!

Much Love!

Starr Stealer


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did why the hell would I be writing this story?

Dream voice(s). Again you will see who they are later.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Harry awoke a few hours later to a loud crash soon after the voice had left him. He jerked upright, grunting with pain as he stretched his body. He looked around and saw that there weren't any other people in the room with him. Harry stood up slowly, feeling as if something was weighing him down. He shook it off, thinking it was just his sleep addled brain not functioning correctly. He walked to the bathroom eyes somewhat closed and unfocused. His muscles stiff and his feet leaden, he turned on the shower and stepped in, even though the water was cold.

He was in the middle of shaking off sleep when a knock came at the bathroom door. He turned off the water and dried off slightly when it came again. Harry ignored it and wrapped the towel around his hips. He opened the door to see an annoyed Hermione glaring at him. That glare, though, quickly turned into a blush when she saw her friend's attire.

"Harry I am here to escort you down to breakfast, assuming that you are up to it that is," she said nervously, her voice shaky. Harry chuckled at this.

"Why, Hermione, if all I had to do during your lectures was strip off my clothes to get you to be quiet then I would have done it more often!" To say that Hermione blushed even more at that statement; it was more like a flood of red paint that covered her entire face. "Hermione, if I didn't know any better I would mistake you for a Weasley. However, I know that you wouldn't date a relative so forget about it. Now can you either turn around or step outside so that I may get dressed."

If it was possible, Hermione turned to a darker shade of red. She hurriedly ran out of the room and out of the door into the hallway. Harry chuckled to himself while he put on his clothes. A few short moments later he came out of the room and surprised Hermione by sneaking up behind her and poking her on her spine. She gave a choked scream and glared at him the entire way down to the dining hall. Upon entering the dining hall, Harry was bombarded by the Weasleys. He was forced into a seat as Mrs. Weasley spooned potatoes and sausages onto his plate. Harry dug into his breakfast with gusto, eating every crumb that Mrs. Weasley dished onto his plate.

Eventually he finished eating and took notice that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were staring at him in awe. Harry shrugged it off, excused himself, and took off for the doors. Ron and Hermione quickly excused themselves as well and walked towards Harry, who had stopped next to the great double doors of the hall. Ron opened a door with a grunt and headed left. Harry just assumed that Ron and Hermione were taking him to some other room in the massive mansion.

Harry didn't ask where they were going, trusting that it was to some private room or a library. His first assumption was the correct one. He was lead to a sitting room, where, inevitably-considering it is Hermione we are talking about, there were books in numerous piles in various places, scattered all over the room.

"Alright Harry," Hermione began, "what happened to cause your change and your day in dream-world." At this Ron stifled a snicker, causing Hermione to glare.

"Well, first off, it was all part of gaining my magical inheritance. When I woke up the day that Ron came to get me from the Dursley's, I had had a huge growth spurt over night and I was forced to use wandless magic enlarge my clothes. I have no idea why I was forced to sleep so long or what has happened." Here Harry paused and debated over telling his friends of the dream voice. "After I fell asleep this woman's voice came to me. No, 'Mione I didn't see her. It was very much so dark, but warm and comforting. She greeted me by saying hello dearest and then she begged me to remember my race, the history of the race. She also said to follow my heart and the marking I have on my hip." At this Harry stood up and yanked the side of his jeans down to bare his marked hip. This time the image was completely clear. The silver snake was now able to be called a serpent and the Sere stood upright on its hind legs. The snake was coiled around the Sere. Hermione reached out to touch, but for some odd reason, as if it were an instinct, Harry was forced to pull back and cover his hip.

"It was then that I woke up. I performed my normal morning routine, and that is when Ron knocked. We spoke for a few moments, and I said something and put my hand over the marking and the pain kicked in. It was almost unbearable, and when Ron left I passed out. After Mrs. Weasley checked up on me I fell asleep again. This is when the woman came back to me. She said, 'hello dearest,' again, and we began to hold a conversation where she told me exactly what mum and I are or in mum's case was. I am from an ancient race called the Rein. It is supposedly suspected that mum was from a line of squibs and that she was the one with enough magic to be considered a witch. I naturally don't need a wand, and I am not considered a citizen since I am a half blood, but I am considered a member. That was all that I gleaned from the conversation before she left again." Harry looked up at his friends faces, and saw their almost identical looks of disbelief. "I am not making this up. I know I shouldn't trust what she says but how else am I to get this information. I don't think there are going to be books on this. Not in this age."

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Ron questioned.

"What he means, Ronald, is that according to the wizards of this day and age they might as well be figments of our imaginations," Hermione pointed out. "They no longer exist according to all the books that I have read."

"Well," Harry changed the subject, "I suppose that we should get started on figuring out what to do for the horcruxes. We already know that the diary and the ring are gone, but what about the others?"

"You already mentioned the diary and ring, but there is the locket, we know that. But we don't know where it is now." Hermione stopped and dug a list out of her pocket. "This is a list that I have compiled of all the different items that could have been chosen to be horcruxes. Ravenclaw is somewhat of a mystery, but the object must have some sort of inherent magic to it. So based on that it needs to be something that was used everyday such as her wand, or her set of keys that opens her rooms and personal libraries, well at least according to legend. Hufflepuff's must be the cup that Dumbledore showed you. As for Gryffindor it is a complete toss up as to what it can be." Here Harry tuned Hermione's lecturing tones out, just as Ron had in the beginning. His thoughts had turned back to the voice that had spoken to him.

'I don't need a wand according to what the voice said. I need to be in contact with this woman more. I have to know about my capabilities.'

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU HAD BETTER BE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" Hermione screamed, breaking his thoughts part.

"Yes Hermione, I was listening to you the entire time," he emphasized this with a nod.

"No you were not Harry Potter! I know you better than that, don't think you can get away with lying to me. I expect Ron to focus out but not you!" At this Hermione went back to lecturing him about the importance of him paying attention.

Harry zoned out again but kept nodding his head and occasionally making a grunting like sound that appeased Hermione. Eventually she stopped, and noticed that he was dazed out again. She threw her hands up in the air and stomped out of the library with a pile of books, muttering about insensitive boys and laziness.

"So Harry," Ron said, "What do you want to do now?" Harry shrugged then responded.

"We could play a couple rounds of chess."

"Alright."

So they played until dinner.

* * *

Author's note: 

Well it certainly has been a while since I updated but it is out and I can move onto better things in this story.

Reviews are very welcome! Thanks

Starr Stealer


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be a hell of a lot richer.

Dream voice

**!!!!One note about the safe house!!!! It moves around a lot so when the trio leaves it isn't in the same location as where Harry arrived!!!!!**

Chapter 6

"Harry, it has been a few weeks since we got here, shouldn't we try to find some of the horcruxes?" Ron asked. In the few weeks since the boys had rudely ignored Hermione, they had intensively researched items that could be horcruxes and where the possible locations for each are. In one of Nanne's visits she relayed the crucial information that the Reins had confiscated and destroyed all but one of the horcruxes. The trio had also gone to get Harry his aparation license.

"I suppose so Ron. But where would we start, and you know that Hermione wants to get a bunch of the research done. She probably isn't ready to go yet," at this Harry sighed.

"So what do you propose we do?"

"Ask her anyway."

"Oh."

"No I am not ready yet," Hermione huffed. Ron and Harry had been arguing with Hermione for the last hour. "Besides when we get to them how do you propose we destroy them? We don't have any idea what protections that could be in place! What if there are more inferi, or if there are more basilisks or something!"

"Hermione, calm down. We were thinking of finding them first then figuring out how to destroy them. Besides what if there is a way to destroy them all at once? Wouldn't that be best?" Harry reasoned. He was beginning to go stir crazy from staying in one place for so long. "Do you realize that people are beginning to try and figure out what we are doing? If we stay here much longer someone might force it out of us, unless we are gone. Please Hermione, just make a list so that we can get out of here." Hermione looked at the pleading faces of her friends, before turning back to her books.

"Fine go and get packed. We are leaving after breakfast tomorrow." At this the boys whooped and ran out of the library to follow her orders.

_Hello there dearest._

'Good evening ma'am. We are leaving in the morning to find the horcruxes.

_Dearest, I could swear that I have told you to call me Nanne a hundred times! This is good news that you are finally leaving. Perhaps sometime you could wander over in our direction after a while of failed searching. I can't wait to meet you in a world that isn't of dreams._

'I do hope that you haven't been lying to me all of these weeks Nanne. I must admit I am anxious to meet you as well. If you must know, we do have our suspicions about the one horcruxe that you say you need. If we can't find it then we will head into the hills, and follow the directions you gave me.'

_Remember, dearest, that this will be the last time I will contact you. When you come you will be met by her highness no doubt. Just don't say anything about her being royal and if you must use the password do so. Now tell me what is the password. _

'It isn't so much of a password, but a phrase, Nanne. **Je prends ma vie et vous cela donne. (1)**'

_Very good pronunciation dearest. Oh I must go, any last questions?_

'Yes, when I arrive will you be there and will you tell me why you call me dearest?'

_I will do my best to be there if the queen isn't in need of me and I will tell you why when you arrive dearest. Now I must go, goodbye for now dearest._

'Goodbye Nanne.'

Harry awoke abruptly to Ron shaking him. He batted his hands away and went into the bathroom to do his normal morning routine. When he glanced into the mirror he yelped and jumped away before coming closer to the mirror.

'Am I never going to stop changing?' He wondered as he studied his new reflection. His face had changed drastically overnight, losing what childishness that it had had previously. His cheekbones stood high in his face and his eyes, while still wide and the shade of the killing curse had become slightly slanted and almond shaped. His 'famous' scar had faded into his forehead a bit more and wasn't very noticeable. His hair was still bore the flyaway style it always had, but seemed darker and altogether helped make him look quite mysterious.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Will you hurry up in there before I start calling you Lavender?" Ron yelled into the bathroom at Harry.

"The door's open Ron. I am about to come out so you can go ahead and come in," Harry responded. Then he heard Ron sigh before he spoke again.

"Hurry up, Harry, it is almost time to leave, mate."

"Ok, Ron." At this there wasn't a response, so Harry brushed his teeth and made his way out of the bathroom. He waved his hand to open his trunk and put his grooming supplies in it. He gently shut the top of the trunk before shrinking it and placing it in his pack that was on his bed, filled with supplies. He walked to the door and looked at the room he had roomed in for the last month before making his way down stairs. Harry soon found himself surrounded by the Order and the Weasley's.

"Now, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley worriedly said. "Make sure you eat enough, you're thin enough as it is. Also make sure to take care of yourself and the others. We don't want to loose any of you!" At this she paused before grabbing Harry up into a hug, tears soaking his shoulder. Harry just patted her back and after a few minutes gently eased out of her bear-like grip.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley; we'll be back before you know it. It isn't as though we are never going to come back," Hermione gave an encouraging smile with this statement. Harry stood back and watched as Mrs. Weasley glomped bother Hermione and Ron before saying his goodbyes to everyone else. When all the _ciaos _were said the trio turned to the doorway and disappeared out of the lives of their loved ones for quite some time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped away from the doorway and watched as it disappeared. They all looked at one another and shrugged before looking at their surroundings. They were on the edge of a forest, looking out over a small lake towards a massive two story manor. Harry took the initiative to start walking out of the cover of the trees and towards the manor. It was of an older style than the safe house that they had been residing at, covered in ivy with a small section of the wall completely blown out. To Harry it almost looked like one of Neville's potions disasters had occurred here. This thought made Harry smile. What he would give to be back in that life.

As they all approached the house, they noticed a distinct buzzing noise. The closer they got, the louder the noise was. Harry stopped short only twenty yards from the house when he felt a strong oppressing force hit him like a bludger. He held out a hand to stop his friends.

"There is a strong barrier around this house. We need to either find a way around it or destroy it. What do you propose we do Hermione?" Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Well, I say that we circle the house and look for a weak spot on the barrier. If no conclusive evidence comes from this then you'll simply have to break it down Harry. Neither Ron nor I have enough magical reserves to knock down a barrier like this."

With that they all started to look around the house for a weakened part of the barrier. They were out of luck so Harry just found a good spot to knock the barrier down. He choose a spot not far from the blown-out part of wall so that they all could walk in. Harry double checked the spell that he should use with Hermione and began to tear down the barrier. As soon as he cast the spell at the barrier his scar gave a mighty sting. This almost caused him to lose focus on the spell work, but he persevered through the annoying buzz that was going around through his head. Eventually Harry found the thread of the barrier that was keeping it up and tore it. The barrier fell and Harry could feel something ominous coming from within the house.

* * *

(1): It is French for 'I take my life and give it to you.' I don't know what possessed me to make it that, but it seemed to be serious enough for the matter.

(2): I couldn't resist using that word… GLOMP!!!! It is such a fun word!!!

AN: I feel so bad that I haven't posted in so long, but I do hope to do better... Please review!!!

Starr Stealer


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi Everyone! After a very long hiatus from writing I am returning! I am going to start by editing the chapters to this story and I will eventually start seeing some new chapters start rolling out. It may take a little while, but I was just wanting to let everyone know about my recent and future activity here on Fanfiction. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get back to my writing, but here is to the pandemonium to come! =)

Starr Stealer


End file.
